Being 22 With TheBajanCanadian
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: Oneshot for It's A Crazy Universe. Mitch and Cloe get bored and decide to have their own dance party. Small hints of BajanCanadian/OC.


**A/N: Hey there doods. This is a simple one shot I came up with for my story _It's a Crazy Universe_. It takes place during chapter five. Ya know, when Jason said he could hear Cloe and Mitch singing 22. Well this is what happened. Hope you enjoy,**

* * *

"Mitch," I said from my room. "How long do we have?"

"I dunno, maybe 5 minutes." He answered.

"Let's do this shiz." I said I slid across the floor.

**"It feels like the perfect night, to dress up like hipsters, and make fun of our exes, uh oh, uh oh."** That's right, I was singing 22 by Taylor Swift. We always did random stuff like this when we were bored.

**"It feels like the perfect night, for breakfast at midnight, ****To fall in love with strangers****. Uh oh, uh oh." **Mitch added.

**"Oh yeah, we're happy, free, and confused all at the same. It's miserable and magical." **I was dancing around this kitchen at this point, with him laughing.

**"Tonights the night to forget about the deadlines, it's time. Uh oh!" **He came over and dragged me off of the counter I was currently sitting on.

_**"I don't know about you! But I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright if, you keep me next to you!"**_ We were using our socks to slid across the wood floor, and basically acting like idiots. _**"You don't know about me, but I bet you want to! Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22! 22!"**_

"My god Mitch." I said to my friend. "I wish we were 22." He just laughed and continued on with the song.

**"It feels like one of those nights, this place is too crowded. Too many cool kids uh oh, uh oh." **I ran and sat on the couch.

**"It seems like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene, and end up dreaming instead of sleeping."** I fell on my back and looked at the ceiling.

"**Oh yeah, we're happy, free, and confused in the best way. It's miserable and magical."** Mitch added as he hung upside down in one of the chairs.

**"Oh yeah, tonights the night to forget about the heartbreaks, it's time. Uh oh!" **I got off the couch and stood up. Mitch flipped out of the chair and took both my hands.

_**"Man I don't about you, but I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you!"**_ We were just swinging out arms around like idiots and dancing around the whole apartment. _**"You don't know about me, but I bet you want to. Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22! 22!"**_

"People can probably hear us." I said, but I was smiling and laughing at the same time. "But we sound so amazing, how can anyone complain?"

"Who care anyways?" Mitch asked as he spun me around.

_**"I don't know about you, 22!" **_We continued. _**"It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene. It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping. It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news." **_Mitch and I pointed at each other as we said the next line. _**"I gotta have you, I gotta have you."**_

"And back to the kitchen!" I said as I ran in and started randomly dancing. **"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22!"**Mitch finally followed me in and continued the chorus.

**"You don't know about me, but I bet you want to!"** He started to dance with me. We weren't very close, but close enough to put a blush on my face.

_**"Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22! 22!"**_ He spun me around again, and when the song ended, I was looking right up at his face. Everything got awkwardly silent.

"Hey there." Mitch said with a smile, trying to change the awkwardness of the conversation. He wasn't moving though... Then there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Jason!" I exclaimed. Me and Mitch finally broke apart, but there was still a small blush on my face. _'Da fauq just happened there?'_

* * *

**A/N: So it was a bit Mitch/Cloe, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me. Thank you for reading, and I will see you on whatever I update next. BYHE!**


End file.
